A Wolf's Lover
by Anime Chick214
Summary: When Koharu has to run away from her evil boss, she runs into Kouga and his wolf friends in the woods, on their way to see Kagome. Detemined to see her beloved Miroku again, she decides to travel with the wolves. Will love bloom between Kouga and Koharu?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I would like to say that I have this fic on also, my s/n is Hieiskoi14 just so you know!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters! I just use them for mine and other peoples enjoyment!

* * *

Koharu lifted the bucket of water away from the well and walked towards the storage hut behind the restaurant that she worked in. She whipped her brow and looked back at the small hut restaurant. _'I wish Miro-kun was here.'_ She thought sadly, tears forming into her eyes. Last she saw him, she was 14 years of age, now she was 16 and he was still no where to be found.

"Koharu you wench! Bring in some rice!" Called a very mean and gruff male voice.

"Yes Master Taki!" She yelled back, grabbing a bucket filled with rice. "Koharu do this, Koharu do that!" She sneered under her breath as she brought the rice into the story. "Here Master Taki!" She said, putting on a cheerful face as he took it from her. Master Taki was a very old man, reaching into his 50's. He had no hair to speak of and was very fat. He was the owner of Taki's Foods and Goods, the restaurant that Miroku and the others had brought her to after the oil merchants son had taking a liking to her and she had fled.

"Koharu, go wait on some tables." Koharu almost yelled in protest. That was Jason's, a boy from the continent, job! "Now, Koharu!"

"Yes Master Taki!" Koharu grumbled as searching into her work clothes for her writing pad. She grabbed and ink pen and walked over to the first table. "Hello sir. May I be of service?" The man leered up at her and she had to resist the urge to barf. She never thought she was anything special really. Her hair had grown longer now, and for some reason she always had to have it perfect. She constantly was washing and brushing it just to get it to shine. She was taller now, about 5'5" tall and had grown a woman's figure, but other then that, she was nothing.

"Hey there pretty. How about you and me go around the back for some fun?" He said, wiggling his eye brows. Koharu blushed and picked up the water pail the was on his table and dumped it all over him. "You bitch!" He cried as he jumped up. Koharu gasped and winced at her actions; she forgot to keep her short fuse in check again.

"What is going on here!?" Master Taki said, coming out from the back room. "Koharu you brat! What did you do!?" He yelled. Koharu opened her mouth to explain, but the man beat her to it.

"This little slut was making moves on me! When I refused, she dumped water all over me!" He lied, pointing an accusing finger at Koharu. She glared angrily at him and had the urge to pounce on him. "Well, what are you going to do? You should lock her up!" Koharu gasped and looked at her Master.

"Alright, if that is what you wish." Master Take said, giving a bow. He moved to grab Koharu, but she dodged and ran out the door, away from them. She ran into the woods and didn't stop there, she just kept running, tears in her eyes. _'Miro-kun please find me! Save me please!'_ She slowed down and whipped the tears from her eyes and found that she was in the mountain area. _'Oh no! The wolves live in the mountains! What will I do?'_ She turned to leave, but bumped into someone's chest and fell to the ground. She stared up at the man.

"Hello there, pretty thing. What are you doing this far into wolf country? You lost?" The demon wolf asked. He was tall and had a weird gray hair with black in the middle.

"I, ah, you're not going to eat me are you?" She squeaked, trying to back away. Ginta looked down at her like she had grown two heads.

"I don't eat human! Sister Kagome would be very mad if I did. Well, are you lost, girl?" Koharu sighed and stood up, dusting herself off as she glanced back at the wolf demon.

"I um, yeah I'm lost. I was wrongly accused of something so I ran away. I didn't realize I had gone this far though." Koharu suddenly realized just how exhausted she was. "Do you know where I can stay, demon?"

"You can stay with us! Kouga's on his way to see Inuyasha and Sister Kagome! I'm Ginta by the way."

"Did you say Inuyasha?" Koharu said, remembering the name of Inuyasha's traveling companion. Ginta nodded. "Does a monk travel with him? A monk by the name of Miroku?"

"Ah, yeah I think there's a monk in their group, but I do not know his name." Koharu smiled brightly.

"I'm Koharu! Do you think you could let me travel with you to see this monk?" Ginta smiled and nodded his head.

"Sure! But you'll have to ask Kouga. We're camping right over here for the night, but we'll be leaving as soon as the sun starts to rise." Ginta turned and motioned for her to follow him, which she did. She noticed for the first time that there was a deer over the demons shoulder. "Sorry about the deer, I was out hunting." Ginta said casually. "So, why do you want to see this Miroku guy?" Koharu just shrugged and Ginta left it alone. Soon, they were upon a small cave. "Hey Kouga! I found a friend of Sister Kagome! She wants to come with us to see her." Another wolf demon came to the entrance of the cave. He had long black hair pulled into a ponytail, and wore wolf armor.

"A friend of Kagome's you say?" Kouga walked over to her. "What's your name, girl?" Koharu shook her head for a second, trying to get rid of the fear that had griped her.

"I'm Koharu." She said with hesitation. Kouga smiled at her.

"No need to be afraid, Koharu! We move pretty fast though, I'll have to carry you." Kouga snorted and shook his head. "Come on in, we'll cook you something. You look like skin and bones, girl." Koharu nodded and silently followed the wolf demon into his lair. _'I wonder, is this a good idea? Demons are savage creatures. How do I know they wont decide to eat me?' _Koharu suddenly thought, shaking a little as she sat down by the cave wall. "Hey, Hakkaku!" Koharu saw yet another wolf demon, this one with spiked hair. "Think you can get some fire wood? She might get cold." Koharu was shocked by the kind words of the demon and she gazed at him again. He had sat down and was skinning the deer with much care.

"Will you throw away this skin?" Koharu asked as she scooted closer to Kouga. He grunted and shook his head no. "What will you do with it?" Kouga sighed and turned eyes on her for a second before turning back to the deer.

"We use every part of the deer, to respect it for giving it's life to feed us. The skin we can make into blankets or teething toys for pups, the bones into weapons, and then we eat the meat." Koharu nodded in understanding and looked up when she felt someone enter the gave. Hakkaku kneeled down in the middle and made a fire for her.

"Thank you, Hakkaku-kun." She thanks, bowing her head. _'These demons are nicer to me then Master Taki ever was.'_ She thought with surprise as she moved to sit closer to the fire. She pulled her knees to her chest and stared at the fire for a few minutes before someone sat by her. She looked and saw Kouga again. He placed some meat on a stick close to the fire to cook, and then took a bite out of his non cooked meat.

"So, what were you doing in the woods?" Koharu sighed as she looked back into the fire.

"I was working at a restaurant when a man came onto me. I dumped water onto his head and he told them that I was coming onto him and when he said no I lost me temper and that he wanted me locked up. So, I ran away." Kouga snorted as he took another bite out of his food.

"Humans, so stupid. Lying for the dumbest of reasons. No offense." He said after a second, realizing he insulted her. Koharu just shook her head and reached for the meat. "Hey, not yet, girl. I can still smell that it'll hurt you if you eat if now." He took it from her and placed it back by the fire, turning it so the other side was by the fire. "Give it a few more minutes." Koharu nodded and sat there quiet for a few minutes. Then she looked quickly at Kouga. He turned towards her and she blushed.

"I want to thank you…for taking care of me." She said softly, looking back at the ground.

"You make it sound like no one's ever cared for you before." Kouga said with a laugh. He stopped laughing once he noticed the sad look on her face. "Koharu, hasn't anyone ever cared for you?" She shook her head and almost started to cry.

"Miroku, the monk who travels with Kagome, he was the first and, beside you guys, the only. He showed me such kindness when we first met." She said with a choked voice. "I haven't seen him in almost 3 years time. I wish he has not forgotten me." Kouga winced.

"Hey wait! Don't cry, please don't cry." He said. "I'm sure he hasn't forgotten you, Koharu!" Kouga hated it when women cried. "Here, look your foods done." He took the stick and handed it to her. She sniffled a bit and took it from him. She took a small bite out of it and found that she rather liked the tasted of deer meat.

"Sorry about that." She said quietly. After she finished the meat she found herself tired. She leaned back against the cave wall and drifted slowly into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N: This is only the first chapter so what do you think? Please please please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, so like here's chapter two…I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters! I just use them for mine and other peoples enjoyment!

* * *

"Hey, girl. Hurry up and get up, we have to go! Girl? Wake up!" Kouga grumbled as he pushed Koharu in the shoulder. She blinked a few times and focused her eyes on Kouga. "Finally; come on the suns going to rise soon." When she only yawned and made no move to get up, Kouga growled and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "Alright! Ginta, Hakkaku, let's go!" Koharu let out a scream as Kouga started running and his whirlwind around him appeared. 

"You. Going. Too. FAST!" She yelled to him.

"Do you mind! My ears are SENSITIVE!" He replied, giving her a huge growl. Koharu squealed in surprise as they jumped over a large gorge, then let out another scream. "If you don't stop screaming I might _accidentally_ drop you!" Koharu clamped a hand over her mouth and glared at the side of Kouga's head. _'Never mind what I thought earlier, this demon is a jerk! Then again, I am yelling right in his ear, even though I know he wont drop me.'_ Koharu sighed and tried not to think about the rushing wind. It did not help, however, and she found herself growing sick.

"Kouga! Please stop, I don't feel so well!" Kouga stopped within a few seconds and set Koharu on her feet. She wobbled a bit then ran to some bushes and puked. "Gah, don't do that again!" She said as she stood again.

"How was I supposed to know that you'd loose your dinner from that little jog!?" Kouga grumbled as he stared down at her small form. She glared up at him.

"Jog? You call that a jog? If it was, then your demon buddies would have been able to keep up just fine!" She said, stomping her foot and turning her back to him. _'That bitch! She just…'_ Kouga growled in his mind while gritting his teeth.

"Do you think it is smart to turn your back to one of the strongest wolf demons ever, girl?" He growled low is his throat to scare her. She did jump slightly, then turn to him, glaring and fire in her eyes.

"You really think that I'm afraid that you will kill me? You would not have fed me and agreed to help me just to slaughter me!" She then sat on the ground. "I think it would be nice to wait for Ginta-kun and Hakkaku-kun. Then we'll all walk there together." Kouga gawked at her for almost a full minute before growling at her, teeth bared. She jumped again and looked up at him, fear in her eyes. _'Maybe I went to far…'_

"I will not take orders form a human!" She winced and looked at the ground, finding a blade of grass completely interesting right now. Kouga snorted and sat down by her, muttering something about 'weak humans girls' and 'liking wolf bitches better' but Koharu shrugged it off. "Look here, girl. We're not walking there. At least I'm not. You'll just have to walk with Ginta and Hakkaku."

"Do you ever wonder how they feel, Kouga? Having to run and catch up with you all the time. Do you ever doing anything that they want to do?" Kouga snorted at her comment.

"I'm the leader of the pack! They do what I say, and I say what I want them to do! That's the way it's always been!"

"So? If your subjects obey you, you are a good leader. If your subjects are your friends, you will never loose. Think of it this way. If you became injured and the 'pack' thought you couldn't be leader, what would happen if they weren't your friends? They would get someone else. But if they were your friends, they would help you get better." Kouga stared at her dumbfounded as she looked at the ground, playing with the hem of her ripped work clothes.

"Ginta and Hakkaku are my friends though…" He mumbled lamely.

"Well then, you're not being a very good friend doing whatever you what and nothing they want." Kouga was silent. He truly had nothing to say to that. What if she was right, and they didn't like running all over with him, looking for Naraku and his Kagome? Why should he make them help him search anyway. Just as the thought popped into his head, Ginta and Hakkaku showed up, panting and heaving.

"You guys…stopped?" Ginta said with his hands on his knees, panting to the ground.

"Yeah. I figured that sense we have a human companion that happens to get sick easily, we'll walk." Kouga was still sitting however, and made no move to get up. "We'll start after you two catch your breath. Don't want your mangy asses falling behind." Ginta and Hakkaku smiled to each other and sat by Koharu, who was looking at Kouga shocked.

"So, what brought about this change?" Ginta asked casually.

"Do you want a break or not!?" Kouga growled as he turned away from them. Hakkaku threw up his hands defensively.

"Of course we do! We'll be quiet now." Koharu glared at Kouga, but relaxed a bit and started humming to herself a song that her mother, before she had died, sang to her. "Hey, that's neat! Where did you learn that song?" Hakkaku asked while closing his eyes and listening to her hum.

"My mother used to sing it to me when I was young. I've forgotten the words, but the tune will never leave my mind."

"It's beautiful." Ginta commented too. Koharu smiled and thanked him politely.

"Come on; I think you two are ready to walk. Let's move out." Kouga barked as he stood up. Ginta and Hakkaku followed suit and after a second's thought, Koharu did too.

"How do you know where to go, Kouga?" Koharu asked innocently as she strode up to his side.

"I can smell Kagome. Her scent is not that hard to miss. Rosemary and Sugar. It's…unusually pleasant." Kouga said while closing his eyes and picturing her in his mind.

"Oh…what do I smell like?"

"Vanilla!" Ginta yelled from behind her.

"And Pine!" Hakkaku added from beside him. Koharu looked back to the both of them.

"Is that…good?" She asked with a blush.

"Well," Kouga began, "pine is usually male smell, but that just means you are strong and the vanilla means that you are womanly. But you also smell of rain and spring which means you try to be cheerful. So overall…" Kouga trailed off, stopping himself in time.

"It's pleasing!" Ginta decided to finish for the wolf prince. Koharu blushed.

"Oh…thank you…" She said, looking at her feet as they walked through the forest. A beaten path appeared before them. "Where are we?"

"We're near the Forest of Inuyasha. Only about 5 miles away if I'm correct. It smells like Dog shit-"

"Inuyasha-" Hakkaku put in for Kouga.

"-was here a few days ago. Now, if we were running we'd be caught up to them in no time at all! But sense we're walking…" Kouga growled as he glared at Koharu. She didn't notice however and kept walking along the road.

"So Koharu, why do you want to see the monk?" Hakkaku voice. Koharu smiled to him and started to walk in between him and Ginta.

"I am in love with Miro-kun! I'm going to bare his child one day!" She said with a sigh. She then looked up to the clouds. "I hope he has not forgotten that I promised to be the one to bare his child. When he first asked me I was to young, but now that I'm not, we will finally get married!" Ginta and Hakkaku both smiled.

"That's great Koharu-chan!" Ginta exclaimer happily.

"Love is in the air! You are in love with the monk, and Kouga is in love with Sister Kagome." Hakkaku commented.

"Yeah Kouga always gets into a fight with Inuyasha about it! That dog is so protective of her, but in reality he treats her like shit!"

"They almost always end up fighting! But then Kagome 'sit's Inuyasha and we leave."

"Whats a 'sit'?(1)" Koharu asked, looking back and forth between the two. Both of them started laughing and Koharu even heard Kouga chuckling. "Did I say something funny you guys?" She asked innocently.

"No, but you'd have to see Inuyasha get 'sat' for you to understand." Ginta sat, still laughing.

"Yeah. My Kagome's got mutt face on a rather short leash." Kouga said with a snort. Koharu nodded and it was quiet for a few minutes before Koharu spoke again.

"When do you think we'll catch up to Miro-kun and the others?"

"A day. Maybe two." Kouga replied off handedly. "We'll have to stop at night for you, so I'm guessing two days though. It's never taken so long to get to my Kagome." Koharu's brow twitched.

"Are you saying I'm holding you back?" She asked in a edgy voice. Kouga didn't even look at her as he said yes, agreeing. "Jerk." She whispered as she started humming to herself once again. Koharu grew tired after about a half an hour and began to stumble, but she was determained not to hold Kouga back anymore and said nothing about her weariness, instead she panted a bit and kept walking with Ginta and Hakkaku. It was almost an hour later when she almost collapsed. She claimed that she tripped over a rock, but Kouga could smell exhaustion all over her.

"I said you're tired!" Kouga yelled as Ginta and Hakkaku helped her find a place to sit.

"And I…said I was…fine!" She panted, trying to stand back up but falling. Kouga sighed.

"It's almost sunset. Now is as good a time as any to rest. Koharu quit being so god damn stubborn." Kouga growled out as she glared down at her. She returned the glare full heartedly.

"Sorry but I wouldn't want to be a burden and slow you down!" She bit out. Kouga's eyes widened.

"That's what this is all about! I was just giving you a hard time. Now rest, or else you wont be able to walk tomorrow and you'd slow us down even more." Koharu glared at him one last time before nodding her head. "Great! Ginta, gather fire wood! Hakkaku, get some water. I'll hunt for dinner." Kouga turned to leave. "Oh, wait! Don't leave Koharu by herself. One of you stay with her until the other gets back." Koharu watched Kouga's back as he left the woodened clearing. She sighed to herself and leaned back against the rough bark of the tree. With any luck, tomorrow she would get to see her beloved Miro-kun again.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I know that was short, but there are five more 3 more chapters! 

Authors Notes:

I don't know if Koharu ever saw Inuyasha get sat by Kagome so in this fic she hasn't


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here's the third chapter, I hope you stick around long enough to read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters! I just use them for mine and other peoples enjoyment!

* * *

Koharu woke in the middle of the night and looked around the camp. Ginta and Hakkaku were both sleeping peacefully across the dead fire. She looked around for Kouga, but she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Can't sleep?" Koharu sat up and looked above her. Kouga was sitting in a tree with his face towards the sky. Koharu nodded to him. "Me either. I've been thinking. I really ought to thank you. By the time we catch up with Inuyasha, it'll be the new moon." Koharu looked at him confused as he got a huge smile on his face.

"Why would that matter?" She asked. He looked down at her and shook his head.

"You'll see." Koharu sighed and leaned back against the tree. "If you're hungry, I cooked you some meat. You fell asleep before I could give it to you though. There is some water with it, over there." Kouga pointed to the right of Koharu and she stood to walk over to the food. Her legs burned from walking all day yesterday, but she ignored it and walked to the food. She ate silently and then drank some of the water from the jug made out of what she thought was an animal hide. She looked up at the stars once she settled back against her tree and smiled. They shone brightly and she loved looking at them.

"So…how did you met Kagome?"

"I was at a human village…and I got into a fight with her half breed friend." Kouga said, leaving out the par about feeding the village to his wolves. "I fell in love with her…that was about two years ago I guess." Kouga shrugged, still looking at the stars. "What about you and the monk?" Koharu blushed.

"When I was young, both my parents were killed and I had to stay with an oil merchant and work for him. He was cruel and made me work so much that I rarely got to eat. One day I was sitting atop a hill and Miro-kun was passing through. He saw me and fed me; he was the only person ever kind to me. He told me about Naraku and about his father dieing to the wind void, and how he wanted a woman to bare his child s that if he were to die to, his son could go after Naraku. He asked me to be that woman. I agreed, but I was too young, so he promised to come back. Miro-kun then left, and he did come back, but we didn't have enough time to, do that." She blushed bright red and laid back down on the ground, trying to get comfortable. "So, now that I'm a run away, I figured I'd travel with them." Kouga looked down at her as she yawned and turned onto her side, asleep within seconds. _'She was still a pup when that pervert asked her to mate? What an ass. Does she not know that he asks every pretty girl he sees to mate with him?'_

Koharu sighed and resisted the urge to rub her swollen feet as she walked with Ginta and Hakkaku on either side of her. Kouga was in the lead again and said that they were about to go through a human village. He said normally they wouldn't, but Koharu had asked if she could so she could buy some more comfortable clothes. Kouga had been reluctant at first, but finally gave into the girls not so silent pleas.

"Ok there you go. We'll wait right here." Kouga said as they reach the top of a hill over looking a village. Koharu smiled and nodded before making her way to the village in front of her. She made her way through the town and realized that people were staring at her. _'I must look like crap. I haven't even washed my hair in days!'_ She thought to herself, blushing at how she must look. She rushed her way to a large hut that she guessed would be the clothing hut. She was right.

"Excuse me!" Koharu called as she walked into the hut. A woman in her 30's was arranging work kimono's.

"Hello there! What can I get for you?" Koharu smiled and reached into her clothing to get out her small pouch that was filled with her money.

"I need something that will be comfortable to travel in, but this is all the money I have." Koharu gave the pouch to the woman. She smiled and gave the pouch back and walked over to a shelf with haori and hakama's grabbing a blue pair and handing them to Koharu. "These are expensive!" Koharu said, fingering the martial. "Are you sure I can afford them?"

"Well yes, and no. You cannot afford the under piece, but other then that you can afford the haori and hakama. They are made from the protective skin of the blue water lion and protect against heat and fire, magical attacks, and other things." Koharu smiled and paid for it before leaving the large hut and turning to walk out of the village. She was humming to herself and looking at the sky when a shadow fell over her and she looked up at it.

"Hello there again." She backed away scared; it was the same man that had called her a slut and demanded that she be arrested. "I thought you would have died, but I guess I was wrong." Koharu ran pass him quickly and could hear him following after her, slowly catching up with her. She pumped her legs faster as she clutched her new items to her chest. Her legs burned from abuse of walking all day yesterday, today, and now running, but she pushed the pain aside. She ran out of the village and to into the meadow and then tripped, landing onto her face. Her new clothes flew from her hands and the man that had chased her pounced on top of her, turning her over and kissing her. When he tried to stick his tongue into her mouth she bit him hard and he sat up, straddling her thighs. He then slapped her. "You bitch!" Koharu whimpered in fear. _'Kouga will save me!'_ She thought before trashing at the man.

"Kouga! Help!" She cried out as loud as she could, knowing that the wolf would hear her. Sure enough, less then a minute later, the man was yanked off her and thrown to the ground. Kouga was in front of her, and Ginta helped her stand while Hakkaku grabbed her clothes for her.

"How dare you try to harm one of my pack!" He growled at the man who started to cower before him.

"I didn't touch the bitch! She was hitting on me and then decided that she didn't want to!"

"He's lying, Kouga!" Koharu defended herself, praying Kouga would believe her.

"Shut it girl. I can practically taste the deceit coming from him. Get out of here, human before I decide to slice you open." The man ran away, fearing for his life. Kouga turned to Koharu and she latched herself to him, hugging him tightly and crying into his chest. "Shh…come on, I'm here, you don't need to cry." It was awkward for a few seconds, the only sound being Kouga shushing and Koharu's sniveling and whimpering. She pulled away then and wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at Kouga, who was much taller then she.

"Thank you. You saved me, again." Kouga gave her a confused look, he had only saved her once he thought. "I know I wouldn't have survived alone in the woods if you hadn't let me stay with you."

"But Ginta found you." Koharu nodded and looked at Ginta and Hakkaku, giving them both a smile.

"Yes, but you let me stay." She hugged Kouga one last time before taking her clothing from Hakkaku. "Thank you for retrieving my new clothing. And thank you for helping me back up." Both demons smiled at her.

"No problem."

"We like helping you, Sister Koharu!" Koharu gave them a confused look.

"I'm not your sister?" She asked them. Both their smiles grew wider.

"Sure you are! Kouga said you were a part of are pack just now. He told that man not to harm one of his pack. That makes you our pack sister!" Koharu blushed and turned to Kouga, who was looking at Ginta and Hakkaku shocked, then turned his eyes towards Koharu.

"Am I really a part of your pack, Kouga?" She asked in a quiet voice. Kouga blushed and nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Sister Koharu." Kouga said back to her. "Now come on, we have to get moving."

"Kouga…is there a hot spring or body of water near where I can bathe in and change?" Kouga sighed and sniffed the air, looking for any bodies of water. He looked pleased as he smelled a hot spring not to far away.

"Yeah, it's close, come on you guys." He said, taking the lead and leading them east, towards it. They walked in quiet and quickly arrived at the rather large hot spring. Koharu looked extremely please at it, and Ginta and Hakkaku were practically drooling. "You guys want to bathe too, don't you?"

"Can we Kouga! Please!" Ginta begged, almost going down to his hands and knees.

"I sure hope you guys don't mean with me." When they nodded Koharu almost growled. "No way! I'm a girl and you are boys, you cannot bathe with me!" Kouga laughed at Koharu's modesty.

"Look, we'll bathe behind those rocks. We wont peek, promise." Koharu nodded reluctantly and the three demons walked away. When she couldn't see them she looked around for the herbs to wash her hair with. She found some growing next to a rock and carefully picked them before stripping her clothes and getting into the water. She melted right away and sighed deeply.

"Oh this feels sooooo good!" She said softly. She then dunked her head, getting all of her hair wet and grabbed the herbs from the bank. She scrubbed her hair and every part of her body. Soon she was sighing and leaning against a boulder. After a few minutes she got out of the water and put on her new haori and hakama. She frowned when it stuck to her wet flesh tightly; but it would be comfortable if her skin wasn't wet.

"Kouga-kun! Are you guys ready!" Kouga and the other two demons came towards her, all of them soaking a dripping wet. "Hey! All ready to go." She said cheerfully. Kouga looked at her funny for a second then nodded and they started walking again.

"So, how much did those cost you; they look expensive." Kouga commented offhandedly as they made their way down the beaten dirt path. Koharu smiled at him.

"Yeah, they were! I couldn't afford the under clothes, but I had just enough for these. They're soooo comfortable too!" She said happily, resisting the urge to skip. "The owner of the shop said that they are made from the skin of a blue water lion. Is that a type of demon?" Kouga nodded.

"Yeah. Their pretty common, which is why that didn't cost a lot I'm guessing. They usually live in rivers or large streams." They walked a bit farther, then the sun started to set. "We can rest for one more day, but then we have to catch up with them so it'll be the new moon." Kouga said as he stopped abruptly. "We'll camp here. This is a nice sized clearing." He turned and faced Koharu, Ginta, and Hakkaku. "Ginta, get us some water, Hakkaku, you go hunting with me. Koharu, fetch some wood to make a fire. And if you run into any trouble, yell for me." They all nodded and went off. Koharu quickly found some good sized wood for a fire and carried many back with her. When she got back she saw Ginta already there. He smiled to her and showed her how to make a fire. Just as the flames lit, Kouga and Hakkaku returned with a few rabbits and a small deer.

"The rabbits are for you, Sister Koharu." Hakkaku said cheerfully.

"Yeah, you're looking a little thin." Kouga commented off handedly as the three demons started to skin the hides. After they were skinned and the meat taken off the bones, they buried everything, marking it with their scent so they could come back later. Kouga set about cooking the rabbits and started eating his meat as did so. Koharu drank some water and watched as Hakkaku and Ginta talked and ate. Kouga handed her her food once it was cook and she ate to before drifting off into her dream world.

* * *

A/N: Well this is my longest so far! Lol. Well this was the third chapter, here it is. Remember it really doesn't matter if you review so yeah. There are no authors notes so I'll just go now! Bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters! I just use them for mine and other peoples enjoyment!

* * *

Kouga jumped down from his tree a few seconds after he woke up. He first walked over to Ginta and Hakkaku, pushing them awake, then to Koharu. He leaned down and rubbed her shoulder.

"Hey, Sister Koharu, time to get up." Kouga said, gently nudging her. "Come on." She easily opened her eyes and yawned, looking up at him.

"Morning, Kouga-kun." She whispered as she sat up. Kouga smiled and backed away from her. Koharu turned her eyes to her other two friends who were stretching right now. "Morning Hakkaku-kun. Morning Ginta-kun." She said in a sleepy, yet cheerful voice. After they cleaned up their little camp they headed out again. Kouga swore that they were closing in on Inuyasha on the others, which made Koharu happy. She walked briskly with the three demons despite the pain her legs where going through, very eager to see her would-be lover.

"Koharu, slow down. We'll get there soon enough. I can tell that your legs are hurting, Koharu." Kouga scolded her as if she were an eager pup. "Now slow down. Patience is a virtue; the wait will never hurt you." Kouga said calmly, repeated the words of an old wolf elder. "Now stop going so fucking fast." Koharu smiled and slowed her pace, but still looked fairly eager.

"About how much longer?" She asked with glee. Kouga rolled his eyes.

"About a half an hour I think. Not much longer now that's for sure. Problem is I smell a human village up ahead. I think dog shit and the others stopped to help it out." Kouga said while wrinkling his nose. "I smell some mole demons. Their probably running off with the villagers." Kouga grumbled to her.

"Are we going to help them?" Kouga raised a brow at her.

"We? Maybe 'we' as in Ginta, Hakkaku, and myself, but not you. You don't even know how to fight." Kouga grumbled as she glared at him. "It's for your own good." Koharu nodded her head sadly and they kept walking. Soon the sun was almost at noon point in the sky and they saw a village not far from the forest. Koharu smiled and started running towards the village. Kouga called out to her and she turned her head to look at him. She stopped running and looked at Kouga's face confused. He looked afraid. She then heard a roar and turned forward again and screamed loud.

The mole demon was huge and half way out of the ground. She cowered in fear as it launched its clawed hand at her and she squeezed her eyes shut. The next she knew she was incased in a pair of strong arms and could feel air rushed around her. She opened her eyes and stared up at Kouga's worried face.

"Kouga-kun." She smiled happily, snuggling into him further. She then looked back towards the mole demon and saw Inuyasha there with a sword in his hands.

"Inuyasha! There's a jewel shard in his right claw and its chest!" Koharu turned and saw Kagome standing with Sango and her large cat Kirara. Koharu scanned for Miroku and found him behind the mole demon. He jumped into the air and raised his staff, putting in through the back of the demon and through the chest in the demon. A tiny speckle fell down to the ground. The demon screamed and turned around towards Miroku, but Inuyasha quickly slicked the demon in half with his sword. Kagome ran up and pointed. "It's right here." She said, looking down at the claw. Inuyasha nodded and dug his nails into the demon, pulling out a shard.

"God damn; it's 'bout time we found this sucker." Inuyasha groaned as the mole demons remains resolved into just bones. Kagome took the shard from Inuyasha and picked up the other one off of the ground.

"Miro-kun!" Koharu yelled as she ran at Miroku, jumping on him and knocking both of them to the ground.

"Um…hello miss…" He said, grabbed her and pinning her to the ground with him on top. "And I know you?" She smiled up at him and nodded her head like she was a little kid again.

"Miro-kun! It's me; Koharu!" Miroku's eyes widened and he smiled down at her.

"Is that really you! How you've grown!" Miroku stood and helped her up and she hugged him tightly.

"Miro-kun! I've missed you so much! Truly I have!" Inuyasha snorted at the perverted look that Miroku got onto his face, and turned to face Kouga as Koharu ended the embrace with Miroku and started yakking.

"So, wolf shit, how'd you end up with the brat?" Kouga growled at Inuyasha.

"Well, puppy, so happens that Ginta found her wondering the forest near us. Now, where's my woman?" Inuyasha snarled and raised his sword at Kouga. Kouga raised his claws on instinct.

"Don't call me that! And she's not _your_ anything, fleabag!" Inuyasha snarled, baring his teeth.

"She's not you're either, dog shit!" Inuyasha froze for a second, and his eyes widened in anger and he charged at Kouga, sword raised high into the air.

"Sit boy!" Kagome cried out, walking over to Kouga and hitting him upside of the head. "Bad Kouga-kun! You shouldn't tease Inuyasha like that." Kouga grabbed both of Kagome's hands in his and looked down at her with loving eyes.

"Kagome my love, I cannot wait for the day when you become my mate!" Kouga said gleefully. Kagome's sweat dropped as she took her hands from Kouga's own massive ones. "Kagome, do you need any help here? I mean, I know dog shit can't handle a few mole demons on his own, but I sure the Hell can!" Inuyasha peeled himself from the ground and started growling again, pulling Kagome away from Kouga and standing in front of her.

"Want to say that again?" Inuyasha said with narrowed eyes.

"Are they always like this?" Koharu whispered to Miroku. Sango was by them too, holding Kirara and Shippo had jumped on top of Koharu's shoulder. Ginta and Hakkaku were standing by her also.

"Well, Kouga is in love with Sister Kagome, but Inuyasha is very protective of her and doesn't like Kouga, so they fight often." Hakkaku said. Koharu turned her eyes to the threesome, extremely confused.

"Well, do you think that if Kouga was actually nice to Inuyasha then Inuyasha would let him near Kagome?" Miroku shook his head.

"No, you see Inuyasha secretly has feelings for Kagome, and Kagome him, but Inuyasha ex-lover stands between the two because he is also still in love with her." Koharu gasped and looked at Miroku.

"Miro-kun, doesn't that mean that Kouga will be hurt badly!?" All of them sadly nodded their heads. "On no, poor Kouga-kun." Finally Kagome got Kouga and Inuyasha to stop arguing and they went back into the village. It was night time and the villagers wanted to say thank you by having a huge festival and before they could protest, the party started and they were forced into having fun.

Koharu and ventured off to look for Miroku, having lost him some time ago to the crowd. Happy people danced around her and they played music and ate food cheerfully. Koharu felt warm and knew nothing could go wrong tonight. Everyone was so happy, setting the mood for her. She knew tonight would be the night she would finally be with Miroku. She walked around a bit and thought she heard Miroku's voice from a hut. She smiled and opened the door a bit, until she was stopped by the sounds within.

She heard moaning and grunting. She heard people calling out each others names in passion and lust filled voices. Koharu peered in, child like curiosity gripping her. Her eyes watered as she saw Miroku on top of some random village girl, pounding into her hard as she moaned wantonly and called out his name over and over again.

"Miroku!" She suddenly screamed as she climaxed.

"Sango!" He groaned deeply, filling her with his seed. Koharu saw the village girl glare up at him.

"My name is Ami." Koharu realized that Miroku must do this often with how smoothly he lied to her, saying Sango was like a pet name for her. He was so smooth, so sensitive sounding that Koharu hated herself for falling for his little act. She fell back from the door and stuttered onto her feet and ran away, leaving tears upon tears behind in her wake

Kouga groaned as he saw Ginta and Hakkaku both walk off together with the same village girl. Now they wouldn't be able to leave until tomorrow, he had hoped to get away from the loud party as soon as possible.

Kouga looked around suddenly, smelling Koharu's tears. He stumbled away from the bar stand he was at and followed his nose to a hut. Inside the hut he heard two people rutting. By smell, Kouga could tell one person was Miroku. Kouga growled as he realized that Koharu had caught Miroku rutting with some chick, hence the reason she was crying. _'That bastard! I'll rip him apart!'_ Kouga thought, claws raised and about to enter, his eyes bleeding red. Kouga growled loudly and jumped into the hut.

"You bastard!" Kouga realized that he couldn't contain his angry as he saw Miroku and the woman rush to get on clothes. "You out!" He growled at the girl, flashing her a glance at his fangs. She immediately ran out of the hut, clothes barley on her back. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Kouga snarled, grabbing Miroku by the neck and raising him off the ground.

"Kouga…what are you…talking about?" Miroku gasped for breath as Kouga's grip tightened more.

"Koharu! You fucking hurt Koharu you idiot! She saw you." Miroku's eyes widened.

"Damn, there goes that fuck." Miroku whispered without thinking(1). Kouga's growl intensified ten fold.

"What the fuck do you mean by that! She's fucking in love with you, you bastard! You were planning on fucking her then leaving, weren't you!?" Kouga started to shake Miroku.

"Kouga-kun! Stop!" Kouga turned his eyes to behind him where Kagome and Inuyasha stood in the doorway to the hut. "What are you doing to Miroku!?" Kouga turned back to the monk, growling.

"The ass hole was going to fuck Koharu then leave her! Even though she loves him!" Kouga said, throwing Miroku to the ground.

"Kouga! That's no reason to try and kill Miroku." Kagome said as she hit him aside the head then went to help Miroku up and gather his clothes.

"Kagome he was going to-"

"So what Kouga! It's not our business!" Kagome snapped again.

"Yeah, you fleabag, so what if he fucks 'n dumps? As long as we never see her again." Kouga's eyes bled and he jumped at Inuyasha, snarling and claws raised. Inuyasha barely had time to defend himself as he was forced back and out of the house. "What the fuck is your problem! Why the Hell do you even care?" Kouga stopped right after Inuyasha said that, fist inches from the half breeds face.

"I, I.." Kouga stuttered, suddenly unsure of something. _'Why **do** I care so much?'_ Kagome walked up and put a hand on Kouga's shoulder.

"Kouga…do you _love_ her?" She asked, voicing amazement. _'Do I love her? I thought I loved Kagome…'_ Kouga then realized that no matter how much he wanted to beat up Inuyasha, or kill Miroku right now, he shouldn't be there. _'Where should I be…?'_ The answer hit him like a ton of bricks and he immediately took off running, trying to find the smell of vanilla and pine mixed in with the salty smell of tears.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so if you want to read the lemon to this story its on but I'm not putting it on Sorry! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I would like to say that I have this fic on also, my s/n is Hieiskoi14 just so you know!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters! I just use them for mine and other peoples enjoyment! 

Koharu lifted the bucket of water away from the well and walked towards the storage hut behind the restaurant that she worked in. She whipped her brow and looked back at the small hut restaurant. _'I wish Miro-kun was here.'_ She thought sadly, tears forming into her eyes. Last she saw him, she was 14 years of age, now she was 16 and he was still no where to be found.

"Koharu you wench! Bring in some rice!" Called a very mean and gruff male voice.

"Yes Master Taki!" She yelled back, grabbing a bucket filled with rice. "Koharu do this, Koharu do that!" She sneered under her breath as she brought the rice into the story. "Here Master Taki!" She said, putting on a cheerful face as he took it from her. Master Taki was a very old man, reaching into his 50's. He had no hair to speak of and was very fat. He was the owner of Taki's Foods and Goods, the restaurant that Miroku and the others had brought her to after the oil merchants son had taking a liking to her and she had fled.

"Koharu, go wait on some tables." Koharu almost yelled in protest. That was Jason's, a boy from the continent, job! "Now, Koharu!"

"Yes Master Taki!" Koharu grumbled as searching into her work clothes for her writing pad. She grabbed and ink pen and walked over to the first table. "Hello sir. May I be of service?" The man leered up at her and she had to resist the urge to barf. She never thought she was anything special really. Her hair had grown longer now, and for some reason she always had to have it perfect. She constantly was washing and brushing it just to get it to shine. She was taller now, about 5'5" tall and had grown a woman's figure, but other then that, she was nothing.

"Hey there pretty. How about you and me go around the back for some fun?" He said, wiggling his eye brows. Koharu blushed and picked up the water pail the was on his table and dumped it all over him. "You bitch!" He cried as he jumped up. Koharu gasped and winced at her actions; she forgot to keep her short fuse in check again.

"What is going on here!?" Master Taki said, coming out from the back room. "Koharu you brat! What did you do!?" He yelled. Koharu opened her mouth to explain, but the man beat her to it.

"This little slut was making moves on me! When I refused, she dumped water all over me!" He lied, pointing an accusing finger at Koharu. She glared angrily at him and had the urge to pounce on him. "Well, what are you going to do? You should lock her up!" Koharu gasped and looked at her Master.

"Alright, if that is what you wish." Master Take said, giving a bow. He moved to grab Koharu, but she dodged and ran out the door, away from them. She ran into the woods and didn't stop there, she just kept running, tears in her eyes. _'Miro-kun please find me! Save me please!'_ She slowed down and whipped the tears from her eyes and found that she was in the mountain area. _'Oh no! The wolves live in the mountains! What will I do?'_ She turned to leave, but bumped into someone's chest and fell to the ground. She stared up at the man.

"Hello there, pretty thing. What are you doing this far into wolf country? You lost?" The demon wolf asked. He was tall and had a weird gray hair with black in the middle.

"I, ah, you're not going to eat me are you?" She squeaked, trying to back away. Ginta looked down at her like she had grown two heads.

"I don't eat human! Sister Kagome would be very mad if I did. Well, are you lost, girl?" Koharu sighed and stood up, dusting herself off as she glanced back at the wolf demon.

"I um, yeah I'm lost. I was wrongly accused of something so I ran away. I didn't realize I had gone this far though." Koharu suddenly realized just how exhausted she was. "Do you know where I can stay, demon?"

"You can stay with us! Kouga's on his way to see Inuyasha and Sister Kagome! I'm Ginta by the way."

"Did you say Inuyasha?" Koharu said, remembering the name of Inuyasha's traveling companion. Ginta nodded. "Does a monk travel with him? A monk by the name of Miroku?"

"Ah, yeah I think there's a monk in their group, but I do not know his name." Koharu smiled brightly.

"I'm Koharu! Do you think you could let me travel with you to see this monk?" Ginta smiled and nodded his head.

"Sure! But you'll have to ask Kouga. We're camping right over here for the night, but we'll be leaving as soon as the sun starts to rise." Ginta turned and motioned for her to follow him, which she did. She noticed for the first time that there was a deer over the demons shoulder. "Sorry about the deer, I was out hunting." Ginta said casually. "So, why do you want to see this Miroku guy?" Koharu just shrugged and Ginta left it alone. Soon, they were upon a small cave. "Hey Kouga! I found a friend of Sister Kagome! She wants to come with us to see her." Another wolf demon came to the entrance of the cave. He had long black hair pulled into a ponytail, and wore wolf armor.

"A friend of Kagome's you say?" Kouga walked over to her. "What's your name, girl?" Koharu shook her head for a second, trying to get rid of the fear that had griped her.

"I'm Koharu." She said with hesitation. Kouga smiled at her.

"No need to be afraid, Koharu! We move pretty fast though, I'll have to carry you." Kouga snorted and shook his head. "Come on in, we'll cook you something. You look like skin and bones, girl." Koharu nodded and silently followed the wolf demon into his lair. _'I wonder, is this a good idea? Demons are savage creatures. How do I know they wont decide to eat me?' _Koharu suddenly thought, shaking a little as she sat down by the cave wall. "Hey, Hakkaku!" Koharu saw yet another wolf demon, this one with spiked hair. "Think you can get some fire wood? She might get cold." Koharu was shocked by the kind words of the demon and she gazed at him again. He had sat down and was skinning the deer with much care.

"Will you throw away this skin?" Koharu asked as she scooted closer to Kouga. He grunted and shook his head no. "What will you do with it?" Kouga sighed and turned eyes on her for a second before turning back to the deer.

"We use every part of the deer, to respect it for giving it's life to feed us. The skin we can make into blankets or teething toys for pups, the bones into weapons, and then we eat the meat." Koharu nodded in understanding and looked up when she felt someone enter the gave. Hakkaku kneeled down in the middle and made a fire for her.

"Thank you, Hakkaku-kun." She thanks, bowing her head. _'These demons are nicer to me then Master Taki ever was.'_ She thought with surprise as she moved to sit closer to the fire. She pulled her knees to her chest and stared at the fire for a few minutes before someone sat by her. She looked and saw Kouga again. He placed some meat on a stick close to the fire to cook, and then took a bite out of his non cooked meat.

"So, what were you doing in the woods?" Koharu sighed as she looked back into the fire.

"I was working at a restaurant when a man came onto me. I dumped water onto his head and he told them that I was coming onto him and when he said no I lost me temper and that he wanted me locked up. So, I ran away." Kouga snorted as he took another bite out of his food.

"Humans, so stupid. Lying for the dumbest of reasons. No offense." He said after a second, realizing he insulted her. Koharu just shook her head and reached for the meat. "Hey, not yet, girl. I can still smell that it'll hurt you if you eat if now." He took it from her and placed it back by the fire, turning it so the other side was by the fire. "Give it a few more minutes." Koharu nodded and sat there quiet for a few minutes. Then she looked quickly at Kouga. He turned towards her and she blushed.

"I want to thank you…for taking care of me." She said softly, looking back at the ground.

"You make it sound like no one's ever cared for you before." Kouga said with a laugh. He stopped laughing once he noticed the sad look on her face. "Koharu, hasn't anyone ever cared for you?" She shook her head and almost started to cry.

"Miroku, the monk who travels with Kagome, he was the first and, beside you guys, the only. He showed me such kindness when we first met." She said with a choked voice. "I haven't seen him in almost 3 years time. I wish he has not forgotten me." Kouga winced.

"Hey wait! Don't cry, please don't cry." He said. "I'm sure he hasn't forgotten you, Koharu!" Kouga hated it when women cried. "Here, look your foods done." He took the stick and handed it to her. She sniffled a bit and took it from him. She took a small bite out of it and found that she rather liked the tasted of deer meat.

"Sorry about that." She said quietly. After she finished the meat she found herself tired. She leaned back against the cave wall and drifted slowly into a peaceful sleep.

A/N: This is only the first chapter so what do you think? Please please please review!

A/N: Ok, so like here's chapter two…I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters! I just use them for mine and other peoples enjoyment!

"Hey, girl. Hurry up and get up, we have to go! Girl? Wake up!" Kouga grumbled as he pushed Koharu in the shoulder. She blinked a few times and focused her eyes on Kouga. "Finally; come on the suns going to rise soon." When she only yawned and made no move to get up, Kouga growled and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "Alright! Ginta, Hakkaku, let's go!" Koharu let out a scream as Kouga started running and his whirlwind around him appeared.

"You. Going. Too. FAST!" She yelled to him.

"Do you mind! My ears are SENSITIVE!" He replied, giving her a huge growl. Koharu squealed in surprise as they jumped over a large gorge, then let out another scream. "If you don't stop screaming I might _accidentally_ drop you!" Koharu clamped a hand over her mouth and glared at the side of Kouga's head. _'Never mind what I thought earlier, this demon is a jerk! Then again, I am yelling right in his ear, even though I know he wont drop me.'_ Koharu sighed and tried not to think about the rushing wind. It did not help, however, and she found herself growing sick.

"Kouga! Please stop, I don't feel so well!" Kouga stopped within a few seconds and set Koharu on her feet. She wobbled a bit then ran to some bushes and puked. "Gah, don't do that again!" She said as she stood again.

"How was I supposed to know that you'd loose your dinner from that little jog!?" Kouga grumbled as he stared down at her small form. She glared up at him.

"Jog? You call that a jog? If it was, then your demon buddies would have been able to keep up just fine!" She said, stomping her foot and turning her back to him. _'That bitch! She just…'_ Kouga growled in his mind while gritting his teeth.

"Do you think it is smart to turn your back to one of the strongest wolf demons ever, girl?" He growled low is his throat to scare her. She did jump slightly, then turn to him, glaring and fire in her eyes.

"You really think that I'm afraid that you will kill me? You would not have fed me and agreed to help me just to slaughter me!" She then sat on the ground. "I think it would be nice to wait for Ginta-kun and Hakkaku-kun. Then we'll all walk there together." Kouga gawked at her for almost a full minute before growling at her, teeth bared. She jumped again and looked up at him, fear in her eyes. _'Maybe I went to far…'_

"I will not take orders form a human!" She winced and looked at the ground, finding a blade of grass completely interesting right now. Kouga snorted and sat down by her, muttering something about 'weak humans girls' and 'liking wolf bitches better' but Koharu shrugged it off. "Look here, girl. We're not walking there. At least I'm not. You'll just have to walk with Ginta and Hakkaku."

"Do you ever wonder how they feel, Kouga? Having to run and catch up with you all the time. Do you ever doing anything that they want to do?" Kouga snorted at her comment.

"I'm the leader of the pack! They do what I say, and I say what I want them to do! That's the way it's always been!"

"So? If your subjects obey you, you are a good leader. If your subjects are your friends, you will never loose. Think of it this way. If you became injured and the 'pack' thought you couldn't be leader, what would happen if they weren't your friends? They would get someone else. But if they were your friends, they would help you get better." Kouga stared at her dumbfounded as she looked at the ground, playing with the hem of her ripped work clothes.

"Ginta and Hakkaku are my friends though…" He mumbled lamely.

"Well then, you're not being a very good friend doing whatever you what and nothing they want." Kouga was silent. He truly had nothing to say to that. What if she was right, and they didn't like running all over with him, looking for Naraku and his Kagome? Why should he make them help him search anyway. Just as the thought popped into his head, Ginta and Hakkaku showed up, panting and heaving.

"You guys…stopped?" Ginta said with his hands on his knees, panting to the ground.

"Yeah. I figured that sense we have a human companion that happens to get sick easily, we'll walk." Kouga was still sitting however, and made no move to get up. "We'll start after you two catch your breath. Don't want your mangy asses falling behind." Ginta and Hakkaku smiled to each other and sat by Koharu, who was looking at Kouga shocked.

"So, what brought about this change?" Ginta asked casually.

"Do you want a break or not!?" Kouga growled as he turned away from them. Hakkaku threw up his hands defensively.

"Of course we do! We'll be quiet now." Koharu glared at Kouga, but relaxed a bit and started humming to herself a song that her mother, before she had died, sang to her. "Hey, that's neat! Where did you learn that song?" Hakkaku asked while closing his eyes and listening to her hum.

"My mother used to sing it to me when I was young. I've forgotten the words, but the tune will never leave my mind."

"It's beautiful." Ginta commented too. Koharu smiled and thanked him politely.

"Come on; I think you two are ready to walk. Let's move out." Kouga barked as he stood up. Ginta and Hakkaku followed suit and after a second's thought, Koharu did too.

"How do you know where to go, Kouga?" Koharu asked innocently as she strode up to his side.

"I can smell Kagome. Her scent is not that hard to miss. Rosemary and Sugar. It's…unusually pleasant." Kouga said while closing his eyes and picturing her in his mind.

"Oh…what do I smell like?"

"Vanilla!" Ginta yelled from behind her.

"And Pine!" Hakkaku added from beside him. Koharu looked back to the both of them.

"Is that…good?" She asked with a blush.

"Well," Kouga began, "pine is usually male smell, but that just means you are strong and the vanilla means that you are womanly. But you also smell of rain and spring which means you try to be cheerful. So overall…" Kouga trailed off, stopping himself in time.

"It's pleasing!" Ginta decided to finish for the wolf prince. Koharu blushed.

"Oh…thank you…" She said, looking at her feet as they walked through the forest. A beaten path appeared before them. "Where are we?"

"We're near the Forest of Inuyasha. Only about 5 miles away if I'm correct. It smells like Dog shit-"

"Inuyasha-" Hakkaku put in for Kouga.

"-was here a few days ago. Now, if we were running we'd be caught up to them in no time at all! But sense we're walking…" Kouga growled as he glared at Koharu. She didn't notice however and kept walking along the road.

"So Koharu, why do you want to see the monk?" Hakkaku voice. Koharu smiled to him and started to walk in between him and Ginta.

"I am in love with Miro-kun! I'm going to bare his child one day!" She said with a sigh. She then looked up to the clouds. "I hope he has not forgotten that I promised to be the one to bare his child. When he first asked me I was to young, but now that I'm not, we will finally get married!" Ginta and Hakkaku both smiled.

"That's great Koharu-chan!" Ginta exclaimer happily.

"Love is in the air! You are in love with the monk, and Kouga is in love with Sister Kagome." Hakkaku commented.

"Yeah Kouga always gets into a fight with Inuyasha about it! That dog is so protective of her, but in reality he treats her like shit!"

"They almost always end up fighting! But then Kagome 'sit's Inuyasha and we leave."

"Whats a 'sit'?(1)" Koharu asked, looking back and forth between the two. Both of them started laughing and Koharu even heard Kouga chuckling. "Did I say something funny you guys?" She asked innocently.

"No, but you'd have to see Inuyasha get 'sat' for you to understand." Ginta sat, still laughing.

"Yeah. My Kagome's got mutt face on a rather short leash." Kouga said with a snort. Koharu nodded and it was quiet for a few minutes before Koharu spoke again.

"When do you think we'll catch up to Miro-kun and the others?"

"A day. Maybe two." Kouga replied off handedly. "We'll have to stop at night for you, so I'm guessing two days though. It's never taken so long to get to my Kagome." Koharu's brow twitched.

"Are you saying I'm holding you back?" She asked in a edgy voice. Kouga didn't even look at her as he said yes, agreeing. "Jerk." She whispered as she started humming to herself once again. Koharu grew tired after about a half an hour and began to stumble, but she was determained not to hold Kouga back anymore and said nothing about her weariness, instead she panted a bit and kept walking with Ginta and Hakkaku. It was almost an hour later when she almost collapsed. She claimed that she tripped over a rock, but Kouga could smell exhaustion all over her.

"I said you're tired!" Kouga yelled as Ginta and Hakkaku helped her find a place to sit.

"And I…said I was…fine!" She panted, trying to stand back up but falling. Kouga sighed.

"It's almost sunset. Now is as good a time as any to rest. Koharu quit being so god damn stubborn." Kouga growled out as she glared down at her. She returned the glare full heartedly.

"Sorry but I wouldn't want to be a burden and slow you down!" She bit out. Kouga's eyes widened.

"That's what this is all about! I was just giving you a hard time. Now rest, or else you wont be able to walk tomorrow and you'd slow us down even more." Koharu glared at him one last time before nodding her head. "Great! Ginta, gather fire wood! Hakkaku, get some water. I'll hunt for dinner." Kouga turned to leave. "Oh, wait! Don't leave Koharu by herself. One of you stay with her until the other gets back." Koharu watched Kouga's back as he left the woodened clearing. She sighed to herself and leaned back against the rough bark of the tree. With any luck, tomorrow she would get to see her beloved Miro-kun again.

A/N: Ok so I know that was short, but there are five more 3 more chapters!

Authors Notes:

I don't know if Koharu ever saw Inuyasha get sat by Kagome so in this fic she hasn't

A/N: I want to thank people who have been reviewing, and special thanks to Dunbarbalooie2, but I don't know what Beta is so…yeah…the spelling mistakes are my own. I try to go back through it and make sure everything is ok, but I miss a lot of things if I go to fast.. also about the review thing! I'm going to get a new account and transfer everything to that one so yeah I'll see if that works…

Warning: in later chapters is almost PWP which as a teeny tiny plot will have lemon. So if you don't like lemon, or are to young to view lemon, please don't read past chapter one!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters! I just use them for mine and other peoples enjoyment!

Koharu woke in the middle of the night and looked around the camp. Ginta and Hakkaku were both sleeping peacefully across the dead fire. She looked around for Kouga, but she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Can't sleep?" Koharu sat up and looked above her. Kouga was sitting in a tree with his face towards the sky. Koharu nodded to him. "Me either. I've been thinking. I really ought to thank you. By the time we catch up with Inuyasha, it'll be the new moon." Koharu looked at him confused as he got a huge smile on his face.

"Why would that matter?" She asked. He looked down at her and shook his head.

"You'll see." Koharu sighed and leaned back against the tree. "If you're hungry, I cooked you some meat. You fell asleep before I could give it to you though. There is some water with it, over there." Kouga pointed to the right of Koharu and she stood to walk over to the food. Her legs burned from walking all day yesterday, but she ignored it and walked to the food. She ate silently and then drank some of the water from the jug made out of what she thought was an animal hide. She looked up at the stars once she settled back against her tree and smiled. They shone brightly and she loved looking at them.

"So…how did you met Kagome?"

"I was at a human village…and I got into a fight with her half breed friend." Kouga said, leaving out the par about feeding the village to his wolves. "I fell in love with her…that was about two years ago I guess." Kouga shrugged, still looking at the stars. "What about you and the monk?" Koharu blushed.

"When I was young, both my parents were killed and I had to stay with an oil merchant and work for him. He was cruel and made me work so much that I rarely got to eat. One day I was sitting atop a hill and Miro-kun was passing through. He saw me and fed me; he was the only person ever kind to me. He told me about Naraku and about his father dieing to the wind void, and how he wanted a woman to bare his child s that if he were to die to, his son could go after Naraku. He asked me to be that woman. I agreed, but I was too young, so he promised to come back. Miro-kun then left, and he did come back, but we didn't have enough time to, do that." She blushed bright red and laid back down on the ground, trying to get comfortable. "So, now that I'm a run away, I figured I'd travel with them." Kouga looked down at her as she yawned and turned onto her side, asleep within seconds. _'She was still a pup when that pervert asked her to mate? What an ass. Does she not know that he asks every pretty girl he sees to mate with him?'_

Koharu sighed and resisted the urge to rub her swollen feet as she walked with Ginta and Hakkaku on either side of her. Kouga was in the lead again and said that they were about to go through a human village. He said normally they wouldn't, but Koharu had asked if she could so she could buy some more comfortable clothes. Kouga had been reluctant at first, but finally gave into the girls not so silent pleas.

"Ok there you go. We'll wait right here." Kouga said as they reach the top of a hill over looking a village. Koharu smiled and nodded before making her way to the village in front of her. She made her way through the town and realized that people were staring at her. _'I must look like crap. I haven't even washed my hair in days!'_ She thought to herself, blushing at how she must look. She rushed her way to a large hut that she guessed would be the clothing hut. She was right.

"Excuse me!" Koharu called as she walked into the hut. A woman in her 30's was arranging work kimono's.

"Hello there! What can I get for you?" Koharu smiled and reached into her clothing to get out her small pouch that was filled with her money.

"I need something that will be comfortable to travel in, but this is all the money I have." Koharu gave the pouch to the woman. She smiled and gave the pouch back and walked over to a shelf with haori and hakama's grabbing a blue pair and handing them to Koharu. "These are expensive!" Koharu said, fingering the martial. "Are you sure I can afford them?"

"Well yes, and no. You cannot afford the under piece, but other then that you can afford the haori and hakama. They are made from the protective skin of the blue water lion and protect against heat and fire, magical attacks, and other things." Koharu smiled and paid for it before leaving the large hut and turning to walk out of the village. She was humming to herself and looking at the sky when a shadow fell over her and she looked up at it.

"Hello there again." She backed away scared; it was the same man that had called her a slut and demanded that she be arrested. "I thought you would have died, but I guess I was wrong." Koharu ran pass him quickly and could hear him following after her, slowly catching up with her. She pumped her legs faster as she clutched her new items to her chest. Her legs burned from abuse of walking all day yesterday, today, and now running, but she pushed the pain aside. She ran out of the village and to into the meadow and then tripped, landing onto her face. Her new clothes flew from her hands and the man that had chased her pounced on top of her, turning her over and kissing her. When he tried to stick his tongue into her mouth she bit him hard and he sat up, straddling her thighs. He then slapped her. "You bitch!" Koharu whimpered in fear. _'Kouga will save me!'_ She thought before trashing at the man.

"Kouga! Help!" She cried out as loud as she could, knowing that the wolf would hear her. Sure enough, less then a minute later, the man was yanked off her and thrown to the ground. Kouga was in front of her, and Ginta helped her stand while Hakkaku grabbed her clothes for her.

"How dare you try to harm one of my pack!" He growled at the man who started to cower before him.

"I didn't touch the bitch! She was hitting on me and then decided that she didn't want to!"

"He's lying, Kouga!" Koharu defended herself, praying Kouga would believe her.

"Shut it girl. I can practically taste the deceit coming from him. Get out of here, human before I decide to slice you open." The man ran away, fearing for his life. Kouga turned to Koharu and she latched herself to him, hugging him tightly and crying into his chest. "Shh…come on, I'm here, you don't need to cry." It was awkward for a few seconds, the only sound being Kouga shushing and Koharu's sniveling and whimpering. She pulled away then and wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at Kouga, who was much taller then she.

"Thank you. You saved me, again." Kouga gave her a confused look, he had only saved her once he thought. "I know I wouldn't have survived alone in the woods if you hadn't let me stay with you."

"But Ginta found you." Koharu nodded and looked at Ginta and Hakkaku, giving them both a smile.

"Yes, but you let me stay." She hugged Kouga one last time before taking her clothing from Hakkaku. "Thank you for retrieving my new clothing. And thank you for helping me back up." Both demons smiled at her.

"No problem."

"We like helping you, Sister Koharu!" Koharu gave them a confused look.

"I'm not your sister?" She asked them. Both their smiles grew wider.

"Sure you are! Kouga said you were a part of are pack just now. He told that man not to harm one of his pack. That makes you our pack sister!" Koharu blushed and turned to Kouga, who was looking at Ginta and Hakkaku shocked, then turned his eyes towards Koharu.

"Am I really a part of your pack, Kouga?" She asked in a quiet voice. Kouga blushed and nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Sister Koharu." Kouga said back to her. "Now come on, we have to get moving."

"Kouga…is there a hot spring or body of water near where I can bathe in and change?" Kouga sighed and sniffed the air, looking for any bodies of water. He looked pleased as he smelled a hot spring not to far away.

"Yeah, it's close, come on you guys." He said, taking the lead and leading them east, towards it. They walked in quiet and quickly arrived at the rather large hot spring. Koharu looked extremely please at it, and Ginta and Hakkaku were practically drooling. "You guys want to bathe too, don't you?"

"Can we Kouga! Please!" Ginta begged, almost going down to his hands and knees.

"I sure hope you guys don't mean with me." When they nodded Koharu almost growled. "No way! I'm a girl and you are boys, you cannot bathe with me!" Kouga laughed at Koharu's modesty.

"Look, we'll bathe behind those rocks. We wont peek, promise." Koharu nodded reluctantly and the three demons walked away. When she couldn't see them she looked around for the herbs to wash her hair with. She found some growing next to a rock and carefully picked them before stripping her clothes and getting into the water. She melted right away and sighed deeply.

"Oh this feels sooooo good!" She said softly. She then dunked her head, getting all of her hair wet and grabbed the herbs from the bank. She scrubbed her hair and every part of her body. Soon she was sighing and leaning against a boulder. After a few minutes she got out of the water and put on her new haori and hakama. She frowned when it stuck to her wet flesh tightly; but it would be comfortable if her skin wasn't wet.

"Kouga-kun! Are you guys ready!" Kouga and the other two demons came towards her, all of them soaking a dripping wet. "Hey! All ready to go." She said cheerfully. Kouga looked at her funny for a second then nodded and they started walking again.

"So, how much did those cost you; they look expensive." Kouga commented offhandedly as they made their way down the beaten dirt path. Koharu smiled at him.

"Yeah, they were! I couldn't afford the under clothes, but I had just enough for these. They're soooo comfortable too!" She said happily, resisting the urge to skip. "The owner of the shop said that they are made from the skin of a blue water lion. Is that a type of demon?" Kouga nodded.

"Yeah. Their pretty common, which is why that didn't cost a lot I'm guessing. They usually live in rivers or large streams." They walked a bit farther, then the sun started to set. "We can rest for one more day, but then we have to catch up with them so it'll be the new moon." Kouga said as he stopped abruptly. "We'll camp here. This is a nice sized clearing." He turned and faced Koharu, Ginta, and Hakkaku. "Ginta, get us some water, Hakkaku, you go hunting with me. Koharu, fetch some wood to make a fire. And if you run into any trouble, yell for me." They all nodded and went off. Koharu quickly found some good sized wood for a fire and carried many back with her. When she got back she saw Ginta already there. He smiled to her and showed her how to make a fire. Just as the flames lit, Kouga and Hakkaku returned with a few rabbits and a small deer.

"The rabbits are for you, Sister Koharu." Hakkaku said cheerfully.

"Yeah, you're looking a little thin." Kouga commented off handedly as the three demons started to skin the hides. After they were skinned and the meat taken off the bones, they buried everything, marking it with their scent so they could come back later. Kouga set about cooking the rabbits and started eating his meat as did so. Koharu drank some water and watched as Hakkaku and Ginta talked and ate. Kouga handed her her food once it was cook and she ate to before drifting off into her dream world.

A/N: Well this is my longest so far! Lol. Well this was the third chapter, here it is. Remember it really doesn't matter if you review so yeah. There are no authors notes so I'll just go now! Bye!

A/N: So! Do you guys like that? You know you did, come on! Oh, right! I think the bug got worked out so if you want you CAN review now!… yeah you guys or girls should totally check out Tournament of All Time. Its my other fanfic. Its not finished and is not perverted. Its supposed to be a romance. It's a crossover of Yu-Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha, and the pairings are random things that some I wanted to do because I hadn't seen them, lol. So ah, yeah on with this fic!

Warning: in later chapters is almost PWP which as a teeny tiny plot will have lemon. So if you don't like lemon, or are to young to view lemon, please don't read past chapter one!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters! I just use them for mine and other peoples enjoyment!

Kouga jumped down from his tree a few seconds after he woke up. He first walked over to Ginta and Hakkaku, pushing them awake, then to Koharu. He leaned down and rubbed her shoulder.

"Hey, Sister Koharu, time to get up." Kouga said, gently nudging her. "Come on." She easily opened her eyes and yawned, looking up at him.

"Morning, Kouga-kun." She whispered as she sat up. Kouga smiled and backed away from her. Koharu turned her eyes to her other two friends who were stretching right now. "Morning Hakkaku-kun. Morning Ginta-kun." She said in a sleepy, yet cheerful voice. After they cleaned up their little camp they headed out again. Kouga swore that they were closing in on Inuyasha on the others, which made Koharu happy. She walked briskly with the three demons despite the pain her legs where going through, very eager to see her would-be lover.

"Koharu, slow down. We'll get there soon enough. I can tell that your legs are hurting, Koharu." Kouga scolded her as if she were an eager pup. "Now slow down. Patience is a virtue; the wait will never hurt you." Kouga said calmly, repeated the words of an old wolf elder. "Now stop going so fucking fast." Koharu smiled and slowed her pace, but still looked fairly eager.

"About how much longer?" She asked with glee. Kouga rolled his eyes.

"About a half an hour I think. Not much longer now that's for sure. Problem is I smell a human village up ahead. I think dog shit and the others stopped to help it out." Kouga said while wrinkling his nose. "I smell some mole demons. Their probably running off with the villagers." Kouga grumbled to her.

"Are we going to help them?" Kouga raised a brow at her.

"We? Maybe 'we' as in Ginta, Hakkaku, and myself, but not you. You don't even know how to fight." Kouga grumbled as she glared at him. "It's for your own good." Koharu nodded her head sadly and they kept walking. Soon the sun was almost at noon point in the sky and they saw a village not far from the forest. Koharu smiled and started running towards the village. Kouga called out to her and she turned her head to look at him. She stopped running and looked at Kouga's face confused. He looked afraid. She then heard a roar and turned forward again and screamed loud.

The mole demon was huge and half way out of the ground. She cowered in fear as it launched its clawed hand at her and she squeezed her eyes shut. The next she knew she was incased in a pair of strong arms and could feel air rushed around her. She opened her eyes and stared up at Kouga's worried face.

"Kouga-kun." She smiled happily, snuggling into him further. She then looked back towards the mole demon and saw Inuyasha there with a sword in his hands.

"Inuyasha! There's a jewel shard in his right claw and its chest!" Koharu turned and saw Kagome standing with Sango and her large cat Kirara. Koharu scanned for Miroku and found him behind the mole demon. He jumped into the air and raised his staff, putting in through the back of the demon and through the chest in the demon. A tiny speckle fell down to the ground. The demon screamed and turned around towards Miroku, but Inuyasha quickly slicked the demon in half with his sword. Kagome ran up and pointed. "It's right here." She said, looking down at the claw. Inuyasha nodded and dug his nails into the demon, pulling out a shard.

"God damn; it's 'bout time we found this sucker." Inuyasha groaned as the mole demons remains resolved into just bones. Kagome took the shard from Inuyasha and picked up the other one off of the ground.

"Miro-kun!" Koharu yelled as she ran at Miroku, jumping on him and knocking both of them to the ground.

"Um…hello miss…" He said, grabbed her and pinning her to the ground with him on top. "And I know you?" She smiled up at him and nodded her head like she was a little kid again.

"Miro-kun! It's me; Koharu!" Miroku's eyes widened and he smiled down at her.

"Is that really you! How you've grown!" Miroku stood and helped her up and she hugged him tightly.

"Miro-kun! I've missed you so much! Truly I have!" Inuyasha snorted at the perverted look that Miroku got onto his face, and turned to face Kouga as Koharu ended the embrace with Miroku and started yakking.

"So, wolf shit, how'd you end up with the brat?" Kouga growled at Inuyasha.

"Well, puppy, so happens that Ginta found her wondering the forest near us. Now, where's my woman?" Inuyasha snarled and raised his sword at Kouga. Kouga raised his claws on instinct.

"Don't call me that! And she's not _your_ anything, fleabag!" Inuyasha snarled, baring his teeth.

"She's not you're either, dog shit!" Inuyasha froze for a second, and his eyes widened in anger and he charged at Kouga, sword raised high into the air.

"Sit boy!" Kagome cried out, walking over to Kouga and hitting him upside of the head. "Bad Kouga-kun! You shouldn't tease Inuyasha like that." Kouga grabbed both of Kagome's hands in his and looked down at her with loving eyes.

"Kagome my love, I cannot wait for the day when you become my mate!" Kouga said gleefully. Kagome's sweat dropped as she took her hands from Kouga's own massive ones. "Kagome, do you need any help here? I mean, I know dog shit can't handle a few mole demons on his own, but I sure the Hell can!" Inuyasha peeled himself from the ground and started growling again, pulling Kagome away from Kouga and standing in front of her.

"Want to say that again?" Inuyasha said with narrowed eyes.

"Are they always like this?" Koharu whispered to Miroku. Sango was by them too, holding Kirara and Shippo had jumped on top of Koharu's shoulder. Ginta and Hakkaku were standing by her also.

"Well, Kouga is in love with Sister Kagome, but Inuyasha is very protective of her and doesn't like Kouga, so they fight often." Hakkaku said. Koharu turned her eyes to the threesome, extremely confused.

"Well, do you think that if Kouga was actually nice to Inuyasha then Inuyasha would let him near Kagome?" Miroku shook his head.

"No, you see Inuyasha secretly has feelings for Kagome, and Kagome him, but Inuyasha ex-lover stands between the two because he is also still in love with her." Koharu gasped and looked at Miroku.

"Miro-kun, doesn't that mean that Kouga will be hurt badly!?" All of them sadly nodded their heads. "On no, poor Kouga-kun." Finally Kagome got Kouga and Inuyasha to stop arguing and they went back into the village. It was night time and the villagers wanted to say thank you by having a huge festival and before they could protest, the party started and they were forced into having fun.

Koharu and ventured off to look for Miroku, having lost him some time ago to the crowd. Happy people danced around her and they played music and ate food cheerfully. Koharu felt warm and knew nothing could go wrong tonight. Everyone was so happy, setting the mood for her. She knew tonight would be the night she would finally be with Miroku. She walked around a bit and thought she heard Miroku's voice from a hut. She smiled and opened the door a bit, until she was stopped by the sounds within.

She heard moaning and grunting. She heard people calling out each others names in passion and lust filled voices. Koharu peered in, child like curiosity gripping her. Her eyes watered as she saw Miroku on top of some random village girl, pounding into her hard as she moaned wantonly and called out his name over and over again.

"Miroku!" She suddenly screamed as she climaxed.

"Sango!" He groaned deeply, filling her with his seed. Koharu saw the village girl glare up at him.

"My name is Ami." Koharu realized that Miroku must do this often with how smoothly he lied to her, saying Sango was like a pet name for her. He was so smooth, so sensitive sounding that Koharu hated herself for falling for his little act. She fell back from the door and stuttered onto her feet and ran away, leaving tears upon tears behind in her wake

Kouga groaned as he saw Ginta and Hakkaku both walk off together with the same village girl. Now they wouldn't be able to leave until tomorrow, he had hoped to get away from the loud party as soon as possible.

Kouga looked around suddenly, smelling Koharu's tears. He stumbled away from the bar stand he was at and followed his nose to a hut. Inside the hut he heard two people rutting. By smell, Kouga could tell one person was Miroku. Kouga growled as he realized that Koharu had caught Miroku rutting with some chick, hence the reason she was crying. _'That bastard! I'll rip him apart!'_ Kouga thought, claws raised and about to enter, his eyes bleeding red. Kouga growled loudly and jumped into the hut.

"You bastard!" Kouga realized that he couldn't contain his angry as he saw Miroku and the woman rush to get on clothes. "You out!" He growled at the girl, flashing her a glance at his fangs. She immediately ran out of the hut, clothes barley on her back. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Kouga snarled, grabbing Miroku by the neck and raising him off the ground.

"Kouga…what are you…talking about?" Miroku gasped for breath as Kouga's grip tightened more.

"Koharu! You fucking hurt Koharu you idiot! She saw you." Miroku's eyes widened.

"Damn, there goes that fuck." Miroku whispered without thinking(1). Kouga's growl intensified ten fold.

"What the fuck do you mean by that! She's fucking in love with you, you bastard! You were planning on fucking her then leaving, weren't you!?" Kouga started to shake Miroku.

"Kouga-kun! Stop!" Kouga turned his eyes to behind him where Kagome and Inuyasha stood in the doorway to the hut. "What are you doing to Miroku!?" Kouga turned back to the monk, growling.

"The ass hole was going to fuck Koharu then leave her! Even though she loves him!" Kouga said, throwing Miroku to the ground.

"Kouga! That's no reason to try and kill Miroku." Kagome said as she hit him aside the head then went to help Miroku up and gather his clothes.

"Kagome he was going to-"

"So what Kouga! It's not our business!" Kagome snapped again.

"Yeah, you fleabag, so what if he fucks 'n dumps? As long as we never see her again." Kouga's eyes bled and he jumped at Inuyasha, snarling and claws raised. Inuyasha barely had time to defend himself as he was forced back and out of the house. "What the fuck is your problem! Why the Hell do you even care?" Kouga stopped right after Inuyasha said that, fist inches from the half breeds face.

"I, I.." Kouga stuttered, suddenly unsure of something. _'Why **do** I care so much?'_ Kagome walked up and put a hand on Kouga's shoulder.

"Kouga…do you _love_ her?" She asked, voicing amazement. _'Do I love her? I thought I loved Kagome…'_ Kouga then realized that no matter how much he wanted to beat up Inuyasha, or kill Miroku right now, he shouldn't be there. _'Where should I be…?'_ The answer hit him like a ton of bricks and he immediately took off running, trying to find the smell of vanilla and pine mixed in with the salty smell of tears.

A/N: Yay! Lemon's next chapter so be ready! I'd like to thank Dunbarbalooie2 for giving me the idea of Miroku fucking someone, yeah well that's it for now, I'll catch you guys later! Ja ne!

A/N: Yeah, I had some weird problem that made me disappear for an hour or two but I'm back now! Ok, well, here is the final chapter to A Wolf's Prize.

Warnings: This chapter contains aex between a 16 year old girl and a some number of year old wolf demon. If you are not old enough to view this then go away! You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters! I just use them for mine and other peoples enjoyment!

She _hurt_. Every where, she just _hurt_. It was like he had ripped her heart out of her chest and stomped on it _over_ and_ over_ again right in front of her face. It was like she had giving her heart to him, and when she turned her back, he gave it away. Koharu sat on the forest floor with her knees pulled to her chest and her head down. Tears spilled forth from her eyes, yet she made no move to wipe them away. All she could do was think about Miroku, on top of that girl, screaming out his teammates name. Why had he led her on to believe she was special when he wanted someone powerful like Sango? Koharu knew she was nothing compared to the demon slayer, but why had Miroku given her that hope that she was?

Koharu stiffened as she felt someone come near her, then sit down behind her, wrapping arms around her. She still made no more though. She didn't care if this was a demon, trying to rape her then kill her. She wanted to die, anything to get away from the site of Miroku screaming in pleasure as he fucked that girl. Koharu felt the demon tighten his grip on her and he sighed into her ear.

"Koharu, it's me." She shivered and jumped at the sound of Kouga so close to her ear.

"Kouga-kun?" She whimpered out.

"Yeah…What's wrong?" He asked, playing dumb, knowing what was wrong with the poor crying girl. She turned in his arms and leaned against his chest, crying hard and rambling on too fast for him to understand. He rubbed her back and held her possessively "Calm down. Take a deep breath and start again, slowly." He cooed into her hair and he inhaled her scent. Koharu took a few deep breaths and wiped her eyes.

"Miroku doesn't love me!" She said in a quick breath. For some reason, the words didn't hurt as she had thought they would. Kouga didn't say anything for a second, then he slowly replied.

"Would that be…so bad?" Koharu looked up at him, yet he was looking off into the distance. "Would it be so bad if…someone had fallen in love with you…besides Miroku?" He then turned his eyes down towards her. She stuttered, but Kouga started to speak again, cutting her off. "I don't know when it first started..." He voice was soft, seductive even as he spoke to her slowly. "Maybe it was when I saw that man trying to rape you, or heard how you fell in love with the monk….but slowly the feeling has started to grow. I didn't even realize it until I smelled your tears and found the monk and the woman coupling. It made me so angry when he betrayed your love like that." Kouga paused and brushed hair from Koharu's eyes with his hand.

"Kouga…" Koharu was at a loss from words, so instead, she just closed her red puffy eyes and leaned into Kouga's hand. "I…You…"

"Koharu…Do you love me…as I you? Are you willing to love a demon?" Koharu was confused. That was the first thing she realized. Her heart, it was beating fastly, and her words caught inside her throat. But the question plagued her mind 'What about Miroku?'. Over and over she thought about the question, until finaly, she thought of the answer 'What about him?'

"Kouga…I would be honored to be your lover."

(Input crazy exs seen here)

Koharu sighed and leaned against Kouga's chest. For this first time in her life, she felt truly and utterly safe.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so if you want to read said crazy exs, go to 


End file.
